Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by Daniels.Girl.Forever
Summary: Annabelle Bryrony Danger was a just a middle class, paycheck to paycheck waitress. Yeah, she worked at Le Bec-Fin, but she still didn't planned on getting noticed, let alone by Bruce Wayne himself. Life is always meant to surprise us. Mary-sue, warning.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: I'm Back.

Annabelle Bryrony Danger is everything her name describes. Annabelle symbolizes her sweet and caring nature along with her innocent looks. Bryrony her outgoing and sarcastic side. And Danger...well, that will be explained in time.

Anna has beautiful blue-grey eyes, curly blonde locks that fell to her midback, full pink lips, a smooth complexion, and a natural beauty that had boys drooling over her. She is middle class, having just enough to pay her rent, keep her fed, and for clothes. She is fit and slender, tall and curvy.

This is the story of how she met Bruce Wayne, fell in love, and broke him of his play-boy ways, with drama, hurt, and jealousy in between.

I walked up to the little appartment, knowing that the family that lived here would be pissed that I moved back to Gotham. But, honestly, I really couldn't help it.

I knocked. I heard a muffled grunt and thudding, sluggish footsteps. Then, the lock was turned. The door opened.

Jim Gordan, my uncle, gaped at me from the door way and I smiled unsurely.

"Hey, uncle Jim."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ANNABELLE BRYRONY DANGER?" He yelled, angrily. I flinched.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," I snapped, crossing my arms. He sighed, but opened the door wider allowing me to see my cousins Jimmy and Bessie. I smiled and ran into the house as they jumped into my arms. Two years have been far too long, I thought happily.

"Hey little man, princess. Have you been good for your dad?" I asked, smiling at their little faces.

"Uh huh!" They nodded.

"Did you like the presents I sent you?" They both nodded and muttered affirmatives.

"Good, now go get your mom so I can say hi to her too," They jumped out of my arms and ran up the steps. I turned to face my Uncle, who still looked at me with anger.

"You shouldn't have come back," He said bluntly.

"Gothams my home, you know that. I couldn't stay in shiny New York, New York for long." I griped.

"Anna! It's been too long," I smiled as I turned, hugging Aunty Barb.

"My thoughts exactly, Aunty, my thoughts exactly." I said, pulling away.

"She shouldn't be here, not with Joker on the rise and the Narrows in shambles." Uncle Jim said angrily.

"What does the Narrows have anything to do with this? It's not like I'm living _there_. That place is dirty. And even more dangerous than the Gotham norm." I snorted.

"Anna, where are you living?" Aunt Barbra asked curiously, laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"The best place to live in Gotham. It's near Palasides, and it's cheap."

"Palasides?" My Uncle gaped, looking a little less angry.

"Yeah, near the absolute safest place in Gotham, besides Wayne Tower itself. Cheap, awesome veiw of Wayne Manor, perfect size for a twenty two year old woman living on her own...whats not to like?" I grinned.

"Where are you working?" He scowled.

"I got hired as a waitress at Le Bec-Fin," I blushed.

"You've got a crush on Wayne, don't you." Barb giggled.

"No! They were hiring and it's closest to my apartment building." I denied, blood rushing to my cheeks. "Besides, the pay is pretty damn awesome."

"But it's the one restraurant that Wayne frequents most, you get an apartment over looking his manor...if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you've become a fan-girl," I rolled my eyes as Uncle Jim sighed.

"There's just no stopping you, kid,"

"Nope, and I'm not a kid." I smiled, before saying my goodbyes and leaving the apartment and pulling on my helmet as I swung my leg over my motorcycle. Flipping down the visor and starting up the bike, I rode off noisily, back to my almost paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Waitressing and Requests

I arrived at work, saying hello to everyone. A week has passed and everyone was perfectly friendly to me by now.

"Belle, you've got Dents table tonight, along with tables 4, 5, and 7." The manager said, patting my white button up shirt clad back. I nodded.

"When do they arrive?" I asked, shrugging into my black vest and wrapping on my half apron.

"Eight, on the dot." I checked my watch. Half hour. Perfect.

"Sure thing, boss." I smiled, arming myself with a couple pens and a note pad before walking out to my tables.

"Hello, my name is Annabelle and I will be taking over for Chris. Is there anything I can get you?"

Tables five and seven got the same monolague, only table seven ordered more drinks. Walking up to the bar, I smiled grimly.

"I need two glasses of Chteau Margaux 1995." He nodded. before pouring the needed wine into glasses expertly. For the most expensive wines, the bartender poured it themselves, while the waitresses and waiters poured everything else. Handing them to me, he gave me a look and said,

"Don't spill a _drop._" I just smiled before expertly weaving through tables, chairs, patrons, and fellow help. Setting the glasses down in front of the two diners, I quickly surveyed my tables, before making my rounds again to four and five. After that, Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes were seated at table six. I let them five minutes to get comfortable before swooping down apon them.

"Hello, my name is Annabelle and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you any drinks or appatizers?" I smiled, my pen hovering slightly over the pad of paper.

"Two glasses of Sparkling Viognier, please." Harvey Dent, said, smiling back up at me.

"Of course, sir. Anything else?" I asked.

"No, thank you," Rachel Dawes replied, smiling slightly.

"Of course, I will be right back with your wine." I smiled before quickly walking towards the bar. "One bottle of Sparking Viognier for Dent and Dawes," I said, knowing the names would mean faster service and a bigger tip for me.

"Sure thing, Anna," Ricardo replied, swiftly going to the wine rack and carefully grabbing said drink. Handing me the bottle, he smiled. "Make it snappy," I glared at him playfully before making my way back to Dent's table. I silently filled their glasses expertly, one half the way full. I was just leaving the table to return the bottle when none other than Bruce Wayne and his date walk in. I cursed silently under my breath before hurrying to bring the check to table five and return the wine. And when I made my way back to my tables, I paled. _I _would be serving Bruce Wayne, he had pulled the recently cleaned table five over to table six, seating himself next to Rachel Dawes.

"Aw, fuck," I muttered, before putting on a bright smile, checking on tables four and seven, and then putting myself beside Wayne.

"Good evening, my name is Annabelle, and I will be your server. Can I get you anything?"

"The most expensive wine on the menu, leave the bottle." Paling slightly, I smiled.

"Anything else, Mr. Wayne?" He looked up at me, his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes boring into my own blue-grey hues. He blinked.

"No, thank you, Annabelle." He smiled, a real smile. I nodded and strode off to get his incredibly expensive wine.

I brought back the bottle that boasted in a curly script _'Chteau Latour Pauillac 1990'_.

"Well, you've got me sold, Harvey. I'm going to throw you a fundraiser." Bruce Wayne was saying as I silently and _very_ carefully poured the mightly expensive wine. I ignored their conversation as I put bottle in some ice and said,

"Is everyone prepared to order?" I took their orders, dropped it off at the kitchens, then made my way to drop the checks at tables four and seven.

The rest of the night went easy, Harvey Dent, Bruce Wayne, Rachel Dawes, and Wayne's date left happy. I got a two hundred dollar tip, plus a little extra in my normal pay for not bothering them and keeping them happy.

I went home, and fell asleep happy.

The next day, I got a call from my boss.

"Yeah, Kirk?" I asked, cradeling the phone to my ear as I made eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Bruce Wayne has requested your services for Harvey Dent's fundraiser tomorrow night."

I dropped the phone to the floor in shock. I quickly picked it back up.

"WHAT?"


End file.
